Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 109
=Events= *Noah and Mokuba watch Lector duel Seto Kaiba. Yugi and the others catch up soon. *Lector accuses Seto of betraying all of them. He reveals how Seto had his help during a test from Gozaburo that won Seto and Mokuba membership in KaibaCorp, including 2% each of KaibaCorp's stock. *Seto had gone on to recruit all of the Big 5 in an attempt to buy up 51% of KaibaCorp's stock, which would allow him to replace Gozaburo. However, Gozaburo learned of the plot and began buying up shares also. *Mokuba is shocked to hear Lector shout that Seto told the Big 5 that their plan had been revealed to Gozaburo... by Mokuba. **This revelation peaked when Seto brought his brother in front of the other five, denouncing him for betraying them in such a dangerous situation. **Mokuba then went to Gozaburo, distraught. Gozaburo gave him support, but he also knew that having Mokuba on his side meant 2% more of the stock voting for him. This brought him to 51%. *After this scandal, Seto and the Big 5 called a meeting with Gozaburo, claiming to hold all the shares they needed to vote him out of office. Gozaburo, knowing they only held 49%, prepared to have them all fired for their betrayal. **But just then, Mokuba entered the meeting and ran to Seto's side, swearing his support for his brother. This swayed the 51% majority to Seto, completely devastating Gozaburo. *Back in the present, Lector accuses Kaiba of being so callous that he used his own brother as a pawn. Seto knew that Mokuba would always stand by him, no matter how badly Seto abused him. By letting Gozaburo think he he had won over Mokuba with his support, Gozaburo became so confident that he stopped buying shares. *Kaiba is unfazed by these revelations, knowing that he made his choices to get him and Mokuba a new life. *He goes on to attack Lector's combo, but Lector continues to block him out. Still, Kaiba musters all his cards together, breaking apart Lector's strategy and then summoning his ace monster to deal the final damage to Lector. *Kaiba wins, but Lector does not reveal where Mokuba is before disappearing. **To Noah's shock, Mokuba is glad that his brother won. Even though that was a painful time for the two of them, Mokuba stands by Seto's decisions. =Featured Duel: Seto Kaiba vs. Lector - Part 2= Duel continues from previous episode. Lector's turn Lector activates "Injection Fairy Lily's" effect. He pays 2000 Life Points (Lector: 3600 → 1600 Life Points) to increase his "Injection Fairy Lily's" ATK by 3000 ("Injection Fairy Lily" (400 → 3400 ATK). "Injection Fairy Lily" attacks and destroys "Twin-Headed Behemoth". "Twin-Headed Behemoth's" effect activates to Special Summon itself onto the field with reduced ATK and DEF ("Twin-Headed Behemoth": 1000 ATK / 1000 DEF).(That wouldn't have helped Kaiba in the real game—damage calculations would still apply, and Kaiba would have lost 1900 life points, and the duel) Lector Sets a card. Then, he activates "Emergency Provisions". He destroys his face-down card to gain 1000 Life Points (Lector: 1600 → 2600 Life Points). "Satellite Cannon's" ATK increases by 1000 ("Satellite Cannon": 0 → 1000 ATK) due to its effect. Kaiba's turn Kaiba activates "Heavy Storm" to destroy every Magic and Trap Card on the field. Lector activates "Imperial Order"; negating the effect of every Magic Card on the field. Lector must pay 700 Life Points during each of his Standby Phases to keep this card active. Lector's turn Lector draws 1 card and activates "Solemn Wishes" to increase his Life Points by 500 (Lector: 2600 → 3100 Life Points). He activates "Life Absorbing Machine's" effect, increasing his life points by 1000 (Lector: 3100 → 4100 Life Points). He pays 700 Life Points to keep "Imperial Order" in play (Lector: 4100 → 3400 Life Points). "Satellite Cannon" attacks and destroys Kaiba's face-down monster: "The Wicked Worm Beast" ( 1400 ATK / 700 DEF). "Satellite Cannon's" effect reduces its ATK to 0 after damage calculation ("Satellite Cannon": 1000 → 0 ATK). "Satellite Cannon's" effect increases its ATK by 1000 during the End Phase ("Satellite Cannon": 0 → 1000 ATK). Kaiba's turn Seto switches "Twin-Headed Behemoth" to Attack Position. Then, he Normal Summons "Spirit Ryu" in Attack Position (1000 ATK / 1000 DEF). "Spirit Ryu" attacks "Injection Fairy Lily". Lector activates "Injection Fairy Lily's" effect. He pays 2000 Life Points (Lector: 3400 → 1400 Life Points) to increase his "Injection Fairy Lily's" ATK by 3000 ("Injection Fairy Lily" (400 → 3400 ATK). Kaiba activates "Spirit Ryu's" effect. He discards 2 dragons from his hand to increase "Spirit Ryu's" ATK by 2000 ("Spirit Ryu": 1000 → 3000 ATK). "Injection Fairy Lily" destroys "Spirit Ryu" (Kaiba: 1200 → 800 Life Points). "Twin-Headed Behemoth" attacks and destroys "Injection Fairy Lily" (Lector: 1400 → 800 Life Points). Lector's turn Lector draws 1 card and activates "Solemn Wishes" to increase his Life Points by 500 (Lector: 800 → 1300 Life Points). He activates "Life Absorbing Machine's" effect, increasing his Life Points by 350 (Lector: 1300 → 1650 Life Points). Lector chooses not to pay the cost of "Imperial Order" and destroys it. He Sets a monster. "Satellite Cannon" attacks and destroys "Twin-Headed Behemoth" "Satellite Cannon's" effect reduces its ATK to 0 after damage calculation ("Satellite Cannon": 1000 → 0 ATK). "Satellite Cannon's" effect increases its ATK by 1000 during the End Phase ("Satellite Cannon": 0 → 1000 ATK). Kaiba's turn Kaiba activates "Pot of Greed" to draw 2 cards. He Normal Summons "Possessed Dark Soul" in Attack Position (1200 ATK / 800 DEF). "Possessed Dark Soul" attacks Lector's face-down monster. Lector reveals his face-down monster to be "Dreamsprite", whose effect allows Lector to redirect the attack to "Satellite Cannon". Lector's turn Lector draws 1 card and activates "Solemn Wishes" to increase his life points by 500 (Lector: 1650 → 2150 Life Points). "Satellite Cannon's" effect increases its ATK by 1000 during the End Phase ("Satellite Cannon": 1000 → 2000 ATK). Kaiba's turn Kaiba Sets a monster. Then, he activates his Deck Master's ability and pays 500 Life Points (Seto: 800 → 300 Life Points) to be able to Normal Summon another monster this turn. Kaiba Tributes both of his monsters to Tribute Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in Attack Position (3000 ATK / 2500 DEF), finally obtaining a monster capable of destroying "Satellite Cannon". "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys "Satellite Cannon" (whose ATK is treated as 0 during the opponent's turn), causing Lector to lose the duel. (Lector: 2150 → 0 Life Points). Seto wins. Differences In Adaptations * In the US version Seto wonders how he can stop a weapon (Satellite Cannon) that is so far out into space. In the Japanese version, only a level 7 or above monster can destroy Satellite Cannon. * Cut from the US version is a short bit where Shizuka feels sorry for the robot monkey, and Honda reaches out for her, but Otogi grabs him and tells him to stop that. Notes 1. In the TCGS/OCGS, Satellite Cannon's attack points don't drop to 0 during the opponent's turn